Email applications are widely used by users on a variety of client devices for non-real time correspondence. With the proliferation of computing and networking technologies, email use has become an inextricable part of daily personal and professional lives. The increased reliance on email brings with it the disadvantage of how to deal with increasingly large numbers of emails. It is a common occurrence to find hundreds of email needing attention (at least a quick review) when a person comes back from vacation or comparable absence. Similarly, certain events (e.g., a product release, a conference, etc.) may generate a large number of received emails when the person receiving the emails may be too busy to deal with the increased volume.
Users may receive a large quantity of emails hourly and daily, and sorting through hundreds and even thousands of emails to find important emails that need to be dealt with can be arduous, inefficient, and time consuming. Spending a significant time going through emails can be stressful and overwhelming, and users may feel that it is difficult to catch up and read through everything to find and keep track of important emails and to efficiently manage emails.